1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of remote control apparatus and, in particular, to a source of illumination that may be attached to the remote control unit. At least one bendable arm supports the lighting source in a plurality of positions without interfering with the IR light being emitted at the front of the remote control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are bendable arms known in the prior art, none that applicant is aware of use a bendable support arm(s) to support an illuminating means for a remote control unit. The use of such an arm offset from the centerline of the remote unit allows the support arm to hold the light over the remote unit without interfering with the beam of IR light being emitted at the front of the unit.